my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Surume Suraimu
Backstory Surume Suraimu, Suu for short, was born in Tokyo, Japan on Oct 21st. Suu was born with a mutant type quirk called Slime which caused her to stand out a lot more compared to everyone else. But this never discouraged her and she became known as a 'shining ball of sunshine' to everyone around her hometown due to her optimistic and cheerful personality. She was very friendly with people and had two childhood friend who she grew up with and stuck together with even through her future years. Her best and childhood friends were Kao Kabano and Shiki Zahto. They were the first people who accepted Suu as she was. Kao couldn't care about her being a mutant and Shiki was very interested in Surume's quirk and wondered what she could do with it. She would always hang out with them whenever she had the time and eventually started to relay on them when she needed help. When Surume started to go to school she was usually the center of attention because of her bright and bubbly personality and her strange body. Of course because of her body some of her fellow students started to make fun of her and call her names and in turn the bullies were beat up by Kao and Shiki who didn't like their friend being made fun of. After the incident Surume told Kao and Shiki that she felt useless and powerless to do anything. But after she said that Shiki decided to help train her quirk to its full potential of course Kao would be there to supervise the training. Once the training started Surume had less time to spend goofing around and eventually stopped messing about in order to train with Kao and Shiki. She became so good at using her quirk in weird ways that neither Kao nor Shiki could hit or damage her. Later through the years they took the entrance exam for UA hero school and Kao and Shiki got accepted but Surume didn't so Kao and Shiki decided to not go to UA and got to Kintaru with Surume so they could still help her train. After all Kao and Shiki did for her she started to develop romantically feelings towards them both. After getting to Kintaru Surume worked her ass of to become incredibly skilled to the point of surpassing most 3rd year students. Later she got a notice from the principal that she would be joining a "team" of the strongest students in the school know as the Seven Sins of Kintaru. Once she went to the meeting she met four different people that she never met before and saw both Kao and Shiki standing in the back. After they all got settled down the oldest and the one in charge of the sins Kakura Noramora told everyone what was happening and gave nicknames to each of the members as well as himself. The name Kakura gave Surume was Lust. When Surume asked why her nickname was Lust Kakura whispered in her ear, "It's because your in love with those two", and he pointed to Kao and Shiki, "and you want them to return that love. That is why you're Lust." After the explanation it made complete sense. Kakura also said that everyone but him was a 1st year. She along with the other sins got a chance to go against class 1-A from UA in a class battle. She later became an intern for Wash and Kamui Woods. Appearance Surume has a clear light blue body with dark green 'hair'. The tips of her 'hair' or a much light shade of green and she had dark green eyes. Her common appearance is she is wearing a yellow rain coat but in her hero outfit she wears a black skin tight diver suit with yellow streaks going down the side. When she is in her water filled state her body grows bigger and become more voluptuous. Personality Surume is very cheerful and bubbly making her to become the mascot of an entire town at one point. She can act like an airhead at times but she is actually very smart and great at remembering things. Surume is completely oblivious of any love directed at her despite being in love with both Kao and Shiki. Quirk Surume's quirk is Slime. The quirk turns the user into a slime making the user very flexible and durable. They can also store water in their body increasing their look and strength. Strengths that this quirk give Suu are as stated: The user is immune to all physical attacks. Is immune to fire and ice. Can regenerate any body parts that are damaged or removed. Can store water in their body and can fire it at high speeds. Different types of water/liquids (including poison) effect the user in different ways. The user's hair can be moved independently and are made of very strong tentacle like substance. The user can transform into anything they absorb. The user's slime can be used to rapidly heal injuries. Can change the consistency of the user's slime. Moves * Wrapped up: '''Surume wraps people (both enemies and allies) with her powerful hair. * '''Goo Be Gone: Surume throws her slime at allies to help increase their recovery rate. Throws at enemies to stick them in place * Aqua Jet: '''Instantly releases all stored up water in a strong beam. * '''Water Blade: '''Fires a sharp beam a water a short distance. * '''Spread Out: Surume spread her body out and traps and ensnares all targets on her. * '''Mimic: '''Changes her bodies color and size to mimic a small and simple object Stats Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Mutant Quirk Users